Locks and Keys
by Yuxi
Summary: (NejiTen) Not much happens...except Lee pees his pants all over Neji's one and only beloved sweater. Hey, a man's gotta go when a man's gotta go!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **It would seem that since I have a week off, I'm either writing a new or updating an old NejiTen story every single day…oh my…

**Warnings: **Those damn implications I've been talking abt most my life! The sexual ones, remember? In like, every single story I write? They're actually not in this one so I can finally make a PG story! XD

* * *

_  
Love is for fools wise enough to take a chance. _

* * *

Tenten was trying her hardest not to laugh. The keyword was trying, because she was failing miserably. 

Rock Lee just stood there with the strangest look of shame on his face, but there wasn't a blush or anything.

_5 times 7 is 35. Okay Tenten, you can do this. Don't laugh. 5 times 8 is 40. Phew._

Neji stood by himself with his lips set in a very straight line and said nothing. None of them said anything.

Neji was doing the same thing as Tenten, but for different reasons.

_5 times 9 is 45. Okay Neji, you can do this. Don't slaughter them. Not now…_

The three of them stood in perfect silence except the occasional bursts of laughter from Tenten. Rock lee still did nothing.

The weapons master imagined that Lee must have been feeling mortified at the moment.

It wasn't every day that a 15-year-old taijutsu master pees his pants on top of the most homicidal Hyuuga's shirt…

* * *

"But Neji! I really have to go to the bathroom!" 

"Stop lying Lee. You're just trying to get out of training to go see Sakura again!"

Lee frowned. It was true that that was what he had been planning to do, but he really did have to go pee this time!

"I'm not lying to you guys! I'm going to pee myself!"

"Lee!" Ah, the sternness of a Hyuuga.

"Neji!" Lee wailed miserably, "I need to go to the bathroom!"

Tenten sighed and wiped her brow. They were getting more and more sidetracked.

Where the hell were the bloody clouds when you needed them? It was like an oven and they happened to be training in a clearing with no trees!

Neji had taken off that ridiculously thick sweater of his to reveal quite the fit body…

Suddenly, Lee made a run for it, but Neji stepped in his way.

"Lee. You are not leaving practice. You've already left twice this last week to go spy on Sakura. You do NOT need to go pee."

Lee almost broke down crying.

"I promise I won't go see Sakura-san! But you HAVE to let me go to the bathroom!"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Nej-"

"No."

"Plea-"

"No."

Tenten giggled as Lee's pleading was reduced to one syllable gibberish. Neji sure had a way with the word "no"…

Lee had no choice but to attempt to punch Neji in the face (which of course failed) and made a run for it as fast as he could while carrying a bursting bladder.

Neji thought about stopping him again, until he saw that Lee was running towards the bushes. No harm in letting him go, with Byakuugan, Neji knew there was only a really big river on the other side.

Lee surprised them all when he ran behind a tree and sighed happily.

Tenten looked at Neji who looked at her and the both of them yelled in revelation.

Lee really did have to go pee. But he was doing it on their clothes.

"Lee!" Tenten screamed and made a run for her trusty pink shirt.

Then realized that if she went over to him, she would probably see more than she bargained for.

But it was ok, because Neji was already heading for his sweater.

What he found was not what he had been expecting.

* * *

So, that's how the ended up staring at each other with absolutely nothing to say. Lee apparently hadn't made it because his spandex was a one piece and didn't even get it down to his waist when his bladder let go. 

He had peed on Neji's sweater, which was on top and had protected Tenten's shirt.

Everything was peachy.

Tenten finally let go and laughed her fill after a few more seconds.

But it was only because she was thinking of that stupid Justin Timberlake song.

_Pee me a river…  
Pee me a river…_

She went into hysterical fits of laughter and wound up holding her stomach while rolling around on the grass.

Neji found nothing amusing about the scene before him. Rock Lee had peed on his one and only sweater.

Lee swallowed nervously as Neji's mouth seemed to disappear into itself.

"Um…" He started nervously, "If you want…I can go get that washed for you."

"Lee." Neji was trying so hard not to destroy something. "I want you to go towards my house since it's the closest. I want you to change out of those clothes when you get there, and we are coming back to this field after you're done, because we need to train. Take my sweater with you and get it washed. Don't you dare go spying on Sakura. Ok?"

Lee knew better than to argue with Neji. He muttered an ok and left towards the Hyuuga mansion.

But since he did pee himself, he waddled more than walked.

Tenten, by this time, had almost peed her own pants from laughing. After a few more minutes, she managed to compose herself and stood up next to Neji.

"You're so mean to him." She said as she leaned against his chest.

"He peed on my one and only sweater."

She fought back the urge to laugh again. "But he offered to clean it for you."

"A 15 year old shouldn't be peeing his pants."

Tenten sighed as she realized Neji would never let Lee live this one down.

"Okay." She said simply. "But if you something then Lee's never going to let you live it down either."

Neji looked down at her and smirked. "What could I possibly do?"

Tenten smiled at him and leaned her face in close.

"I don't know…" She whispered, "What could you do…?"

Neji wouldn't let this affect him. He had gotten used to how his girl friend that was now his girlfriend acted.

"Nothing." He said to her and took the moment to gently kiss her on the lips.

Then we go into some bordering on not so PG things anymore, so they shall not be mentioned in great detail here.

A few hours later…

Not so PG things over, Neji finally pried himself off Tenten and sighed contentedly.

(NO THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX! PG! PG! WE'RE IN PG!)

"Lee hasn't come back yet." Neji stated flatly and Tenten just nodded.

"Well, we better go look for him."

Sighing, the couple walked off hand in hand to look for Lee.

However, when they got to the Hyuuga mansion, Lee was still standing outside with his hands clasped between his legs with Neji's sweater in his hands.

Neji almost went into palpitations of irritation.

"Lee!" He ground out, "Why is my sweater wiping your crotch?"

Lee looked at him and Tenten with tears in his eyes. "Your door's locked!"

Tenten went into another hysterical fit.

"That's why you **knock!**"

Neji almost burst a blood vessel.

Then composed himself and looked at Lee to give him a lecture. But before that…

"Lee, why are you jumping and fidgeting like that?"

The three of them stood in silence and stared at each other.

"I have to pee again…"

((( The End. But maybe I'll write a useless sequel to this useless story. )))

* * *

Lol don't even ask where I came up with this. I feel so proud, but not because of the story 'cuz its really quite stupid, but because it's the first PG story I have ever written in my life. Lol, im usually on the border of PG 13 and rated R stuff. 

Don't forget to leave a review!

And I noe that this story doesn't flow. How did Neji and Tenten get together and everything, yea, yea, but deal with it. I did it spur of the moment.


End file.
